personalitydatabankfandomcom-20200214-history
Personality-Databank
How do you remove some categories from this wikia? A few are really mean. Personality-Databank or P-D was an obscure French MBTI website with a voting system and a comment section. The site was started by a guy named segovois and a few of his friends in September 2012 and was discontinued on August 25, 2017 lasting almost 5 years exactly. This site was the precursor and the inspiration for the current website, mbtibase. History The website was started in September 2012 by a French guy named segovois and a handful of other users. Originally, the site was controlled and maintained by segovois as main admin and a team of mods and was at one point dedicated solely to discussions and debates of the MBTI and enneagram theories. These discussions were often exchanged and carried out in both the English and French comment sections. The site even had a more vibrant background/layout, similar to mbtibase. Everything seemed great in the beginning, but sadly all good things come to an end and P-D was no exception. The concept of a discussion-dominated website while seemingly great and ideal on the surface became dull and stale to some users and understandably so, this feeling of dullness eventually led to trolling. The new aspect of trolling mixed with the aging of the website turned some of the old users off as they lost interest in the site. Slowly, one by one the mods left the website, leaving segovois all alone eventually. With the absence of the mods, the trolling only intensified and became much more common, making segovois' job much more difficult. It was around this time where the layout of the website changed from a vibrant blue, to a dull, dystopian black, it was almost as if the change to black forecasted P-D's impending doom. The trolling became so bad that porn-spamming at one point in time, dominated the website. The porn spamming was fixed and corrected by segovois eventually as there were tons of complaints from annoyed and pissed off P-D users. He did however remove the notification feature, which further pissed off users. P-D's Collapse In late 2016 and into the beginning of 2017, P-D was in dire straits and reached a low point and stayed there. When the porn spamming was fixed, trolling continued but due to its intensity led to new heights of drama which dominated the website. The drama was often carried out anonymously through both Recent Adds where users made slanderous entries about one another and publicly through the comment sections. It was at this moment when segovois said to himself "fuck this shit Imma bounce" and left the website for good, leaving P-D a chaotic anarchy and a pathetic soap opera all rolled into one. The trolling and drama intensified and overwhelmed discussion, it became so intense that threats of doxxing took place and then actual doxxing campaigns followed. This divided, turned away, and discouraged other users as certain users began taking sides and they formed chats on sites and platforms such as chatzy and Discord; to this day, the discord chats are still open but chatzy is long gone. The drama still carried on strongly throughout the summer of 2017. It became too much, as the website was hacked as all of the entries were erased and wiped in an event known as "The Great Wipe". The Wipe In late July 2017, P-D was hacked. Drama continued briefly, but was stopped dramatically when all entries on the website were erased or wiped. This left the community divided as some users decided to recreate the entries while others correctly predicted that the hacker/new admin would bring them back and that creating new entries was futile. Sure enough, the old entries did come back. The Reveal When the entries were brought back, for a brief hour the names of the creators were exposed for all to see. This sparked an "OH SHIT" moment and everyone got to see who did what. Some users regretted some of the entries that they made while others saw what confirmed their suspicions. This was patched an hour later. The drama decreased and a month later the website was discontinued and died. Death On August 25, 2017 P-D was shut down and discontinued, marking an end to a fucked up website. Facts * Started in September 2012 and ended in late August 2017, spanning almost exactly 5 years. * Despite being a shithole, the site was addicting as fuck. * Scientists and experts have claimed that the site was more addicting than heroin, crack-cocaine, meth and smartphones combined, despite its shittiness. * The drama on the website created an invisible fanbase of lurkers who never commented. This was revealed on PerC and Reddit as users on those sites expressed their wonder and worry as to what happened. Most of us find this amusing. * The drama both divided and united other users. It divided users in the sense that people took sides and formed chats on platforms such as Chatzy and Discord. Some of the discord chats are still open. * After the site shut down, users moved to another site known as mbtibase. * The site at one point had a like/notification feature. Sadly, this feature was removed in early 2017 as one of segovois' last moves as admin much to everybody's dismay. Features * Had a comment section in both English and French. * Had a voting system that accommodated MBTI, enneagram and variants. * In the beginning the layout/background of the website was more aesthetically pleasing and similar to that of MBTI Database but later became black. * "Recent Views, Recent Adds, Recent Votes, Recent Comments" (In that order) were the four categories that comprised the website and were visible seen on the homepage of the website. * The site had a PM system (Private messages) which was defunct and broken for a period of time. Category:Sites Category:Pages without links